ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Nova (Project D)
Ultraman Nova is an Ultra of an unknown origin who first appeared in Project D. History Nova came from a faraway planet rumored to be inhabited by mighty warriors and scientists. He aspires to be a Space Protector just like his heroes and joins the Space Protection Group. However, he was forcefully dismissed and later exiled for unknown reasons. Nova traveled the universe in search for the truth behind his dismissal but he wasn't strong enough to face his opponents. An Alien Beryl named Buria found Nova imprisoned by the Alien Trade Guild. Impressed by the Ultra's motives, he helped Nova escape and chose to train him so he can find the answers. They trained together for thousands of years until Nova's deemed ready. Buria sends Nova to Earth, deemed the Hotspot of the Universe, in order to find an Oracle, who will give him the answers. Thus starts Nova's journey and his quest for the truth. EDL Database Profile *Human Form: Iggy *Transformation Item: Nova Eye *Time Limit: 5 minutes *Height: 50 meters *Weight: 48,000 tons *Age: 7,500 *Homeworld: Unknown *Flight Speed: Mach 2.5 (StrongRedSun), Mach 3 (Standard Mode), Mach 5 (BlueMoonMiracle) *Jump Height: 400 meters *Running Speed: 432 km/h (StrongRedSun), 488 km/h (Standard Mode), 512 km/h (BlueMoonMiracle) *Swim Speed: Unknown *Strength: Can at least lift 210,000 tons (BlueMoonMiracle), Can at least lift 260,000 tons (Standard), Can at least lift 300,000 tons (StrongRedSun) Body Features *Eyes: He can see faraway objects as well as perfectly seeing anything in the dark. *Protectors: Metallic studs on the upper parts of his body used as armor and to absorb energy. *Colour Timer: A triangular colour timer. *Ultra Armor: His Ultra armor is as resistant as any Ultra armor. *Head Crystal: A crystal located on his forehead. *Nova Slugger: A crest weapon that can be used in melee combat or thrown as a projectile weapon. *Bracers: A bracer located on his right wrist used to charge his energy and used in multiple moves. *Dorsal Fin: A strange thing on his back. Apparently, all Ultras have these. Forms and Powers - Ultraman Nova RedSun= Ultraman Nova StrongRedSun The second form of Ultraman Nova. In this form, Ultraman Nova is coloured red and grey. This mode focuses on strength and increased durablity at the cost of speed and agility. Techniques Special * Wide Buster Storm: An L-style beam that can kill monsters in one shot. It is the signature move of the form. * Garnet Impulse: A powerful energy blast fired from Nova's protectors. It is the most powerful move in this form. Physical * Supernova Punch: A punch 3x as powerful as his normal punch. * Supernova Kick: A powerful kick that can send monsters flying. - Ultraman Nova BlueMoon= Ultraman Nova BlueMoonMiracle Ultraman Nova's third form. It is coloured blue and grey. This mode focuses on speed and ESP abilities with many unpredictable tricks. Techniques Special * Nova Slugger Split: After energizing his Nova Slugger, Nova throws the Nova Sluuger, splitting it into multiple copies that can be controlled by Nova at will. * Chrono-Spacial Ray: A beam of energy that can send an enemy thrown into an alternate dimension or a different time space. * Final Arrow Storm: Nova can create a giant energy bow by extending his right bracer to create the body of a bow. By pulling back with his left arm, he can make an arrow, and by letting go, the beam will be released. * Static React: A beam of energy that paralyzes the enemy. Physical * Mach Punch: A fast punch. * Mach Kick: A fast kick. * Mach Combo: A combo of kicks and punches. Others * Teleportation: In this form, Ultraman Nova can teleport into a location quickly. }}TESTPLEASEITRIED Transformation Iggy wears the Nova Eye. It then shows a bright flash of light and shows Ultraman Nova rising from the background. Trivia *The images are drawn by Galaxilord1954 EX. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Fan Secondary Ultras Category:Project D